


The Fort of Blain-Ket

by FiliKiliThorinForever



Series: We Are One [3]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders loving it, Fluff, Happy fic this time, M/M, Mitchell being romantic, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/pseuds/FiliKiliThorinForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has had a long and stressful week at work, and to top it off he's been rather lonely due to the conflict in his and Mitchell's work timetables. It's Friday, and all he really wants is to relax with his vampire. Luckily, Mitchell has a plan for the unsuspecting blond to help them both unwind and be together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fort of Blain-Ket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astaraiche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astaraiche/gifts), [PadBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/gifts), [SaucyWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/gifts), [SpyderzW3b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderzW3b/gifts), [Nori_getashovel (vlh114)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlh114/gifts), [FuryNZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ/gifts), [delank_89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delank_89/gifts).



**A/N: Hello everyone! Ok, so for this particular Almighty Johnsons/Being Human series I had another three or four story ideas lined up for it. This was not one of them. This idea hit me whilst I was in the shower of all places (in fact its a common occurrence to get story ideas whilst I'm showering, maybe I should check the water as there's something strange clearly going on... O.o) Anyway I liked it so much that I decided, stuff it I'm going to write it, I've only done Hobbit stories lately and an RPF so lets go for something different.**

**The main reason for this and once again I'm not 100% sure of the reason it popped into my head (I never am) but I've never done the blanket fort thing, like ever. I'm 21 and have clearly not lived if I haven't experienced a blanket fort. I'm hoping that if I ever actually end up in a relationship (haven't had one of those either -.-) that said hopeful potential boyfriend will do this for a date. He would be a keeper if he was. That and camping out under the stars :P I'm a girl I can dream lololol. Anyway would love to hear what you think of this! :D Let's just say it's one of the lighter times in this series, plenty more angst stories to come :D**

**Also 100 awesome points to whoever spots the Young Hercules quote in here. Might not be glaringly obvious but it's there ;) Good luck!**

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the characters of Almighty Johnsons or Being Human as much as I would like to!**

 

* * *

 

After several missed attempts Anders managed to fit his key into the lock on his apartment door and let himself into the silent flat. Looking forward a warm shower and even warmer bed Anders pressed his forehead against the wood and let out a sigh. There was only one word to describe how he was feeling right now; exhausted.

He was so thankful it was Friday, the week he’d had at J:PR had tested both his and Dawn’s limits in a variety of ways. After going months without any new clients and struggling to hold onto the few they did have they had suddenly been flooded with requests to be represented by their firm, and all of them had wanted large advertising projects or representation in the media immediately.

As Ty had said to Dawn; it was like the clients were ants crawling out of the woodwork.

And oh did Anders wish he had fly spray to rid himself of them all.

Whilst he was thankful for the new business, and the sizeable chunk of money that came in was nothing to laugh at either, he was beginning to wish they would all back off and give him room to breathe. Although he excelled at dealing with pressure, growing up with three brothers and a stoned Grandpa did teach you a thing or two, the strain of dealing with some of the most infuriating people he’d had the misfortune of being involved with was beginning to show. He’d just come back from a meeting with the Dog food company whose owner had once again said something inappropriate in response to a complaint and was refusing to apologise, in fact Anders was beginning to wonder if he should Bragi the idiot into quitting and searching for a personality adjustment after he’d gone. It would certainly save himself the future headaches.

What he wanted, more than anything in the world right then was to curl up with his vampire for some much needed sleep. Possibly after a little fooling around but regardless of what he wanted he knew his wishes were in vain for Mitchell was working tonight and wouldn’t be back until late. Anders had been getting home late in the evenings to an empty apartment as Mitchell had his night shifts at the hospital and he was often leaving in the morning before the brunet got home. On the odd chance that Mitchell had made it home early he was fast asleep when Anders woke, barely able to rouse himself to give the god a sleepy smile and a soft kiss as he left.

Thinking about soft lips against his and gentle hands running across the expanse of his chest and back Anders let out sad sigh and resigned himself to another night alone when something clamped across his eyes, plunging his world into darkness.

The only thing that stopped him from crying out for help in fear was the soft yet slightly scratchy feeling of wool against his cheeks and the unmistakeable smell that he associated with safety and love.

“Mitchell?”

Despite knowing it was him his question still fell from his lips in a whisper. It had been a month since they had gotten back together after Mitchell’s drug-induced attack. It had taken them awhile to heal but they had gotten there in the end, trusting each other perhaps even more then they had previously. The only issue facing them since then was the issue of Herrick, but despite their fears they had neither seen nor heard from the psychotic vampire since.

“Welcome home babe.”

The soft Irish accent cut through his rapid thoughts and Anders sagged backwards into the strong chest behind him, relishing the feel of his lover who wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged him from behind whilst running his nose gently through the blond hair.

“What are you doing home? I thought you were working tonight.”

“I asked for the night off. I was meant to have the last two days off but I swapped my shifts with one of the other cleaners so I could spend the next two days with you.”

Anders lips quirked into a smile and he tilted his head to the side, Mitchell taking the invitation freely and pressing his lips to his lovers, kissing him slowly and they both moaned softly at the innocent gesture they had both missed.

Just as quickly as it began it ended, Mitchell pulling back with a grin but not before leaning in and nipping at the gods pouting lip.

“Come on pouty, I have a surprise for you!”

Anders perked up at the promise of a surprise, only to frown in confusion when Mitchell covered his eyes once more, turning the god and walking him down the hall.

Knowing the layout of his apartment like the back of his hand he couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face as Mitchell led him into the bedroom, the smirk becoming a full-blown grin when Mitchell kicked the bedroom door shut.

“Right,” Mitchell said, pulling his hands away and snickering at the look of confusion and disappointment on the gods face. “Not every surprise has to be in the bedroom you know Anders. Get changed into something comfortable, we’re not going out so lazy clothes will do just fine.”

Anders couldn’t help the trickle of suspicion as he moved to the dresser, stripping out of his suit to change into flannel pyjama bottoms and foregoing the singlet, exactly like his boyfriend. After a moment of contemplation he toed off his socks and dumped everything into the clothing hamper before turning to face his lover with his hands on his hips.

“Alright now what?” He asked, smirking at the hungry look Mitchell was giving him as his eyes roved his naked torso.

“Anders,” Mitchell said in a whine, the hunger and pain from holding back and ravishing the blond plain in his eyes. “Must you dress like that?”

“Oh but I must.” Anders purred, grinning when Mitchell let out a groan. He stood perfectly still as the vampire walked towards him and to his surprise and frustration Mitchell covered his eyes once more.

“Is this really necessary?”

“Oh but it is.” Mitchell whispered in his ear, biting lightly on the lobe before pulling back and leading him out of the room.

In no time at all they stopped somewhere in the living room and Anders shivered slightly when Mitchell pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder before removing his hands to wrap his arms around the gods waist and Anders was left staring at the sight in front of him.

“Mitchell?”

“Yes?”

“Is this-?”

“Yes”

“You’ve lost me. What was the reason behind this?”

Anders turned in his boyfriend’s arms to look at him curiously, noticing the blush rising on the brunet’s cheeks.

“Well when we went to Dawn and Ty’s for dinner the other night she mentioned that one of her favourite things to do when she was a kid was watch movies with her parents in a blanket fort they’d build together. Then you turned around and said you’d never been in a blanket fort before, so I thought…”

Mitchell trailed off, his one hand waving in the direction of the construction in front of them. Anders thought about the conversation they’d had that night, or what he could remember from it.

“Mitchell, you do realise I was super drunk by the time we got to the childhood memories right?”

“Well yes but I thought… if you don’t like it that’s ok we can -”

Whatever Mitchell was going to suggest was cut off by hungry lips pressing against his, a tongue delving into his mouth and licking away the worries that Anders confusion had brought.

Anders pulled away and stepped around the couch, examining the fort and was impressed with how well it had been put together and knowing there were three possible reasons for this. Either the ferocious vampire that was John Mitchell had occasionally built blanket forts for pure enjoyment over the many years of his long life meaning he had experience in the blanket fort construction area, he had researched online the best way to make one, or, the most likely option was he had asked Dawn for advice with the promise of a recount of his reaction.

A smirk tugged at his lips as he turned to face his lover and stood with a straight back, schooling his features to look like those with royal status.

“Tell me my Captain,” he said with a nobleman’s accent “Now that we have reclaimed the Fort of Blain-ket, do we need to send for provisions? Or have the slaves been kind enough to find food to feed its weary conquerors?”

What first was worry on the handsome brunets face quickly turned to amusement when he realised Anders was neither mocking him nor upset about the fort and he stepped forward, his hand pulling open the flap for Anders to peer inside.

“As you will see my Lord, the slaves have already left an offering for its rulers, as well as drink, entertainment and bedding. Truly they are decent folk whom we should consider keeping should we need to call on them again in the future.”

“So they did.” Anders peered inside and sure enough there were two boxes of pizza, a box of beers and the TV and DVD player on the floor waiting for them, as well as the couch cushions and the blankets off the bed that Anders had failed to notice were missing when he got changed.

“A worthy conquest of an admirable fort my Captain.”

“Well my Lord, although the battle was easily won, perhaps we should investigate its interior, after all enemies or treasures could lie within.”

“Indeed.” Anders grinned at the brunet before ducking down inside, crawling to the other side of the fort to make room for Mitchell who to his surprise turned, the flap falling shut as he walked away.

“Mitchell?” Anders asked worriedly. Before he could say anything else the room was plunged into darkness as Mitchell switched the lights off and Anders gasped as a set of white fairy lights came on above him, bathing him in a soft light and, Anders thought in an oddly sappy way, guiding Mitchell back to him.

When Mitchell entered the tent Anders waited until he got comfortable before pouncing on him.

“Only problem with this is we might have to reheat the -” Mitchell was cut off when Anders clambered on top of him, lying so they were chest to chest and supporting himself on his arms so that he could peer down at his lover.

“You, John Mitchell, are the most romantic bastard I have ever met.” Anders informed him before his intense look was replaced with a soft one that was so rare Mitchell felt his already frozen heart clench with love.

“You are the most amazing person I have ever had the privilege to meet, and I am the luckiest man alive having you with me.” The words that fell from Anders lips were soft, full of love and reverence that Mitchell couldn’t help the same soft smile that made its way onto his face as he gazed into the blue eyes above him.

“That’s where you’re wrong my love, for I am the luckiest person alive to have _you_ with _me_.” Mitchell whispered before cupping the back of Anders head and pulling him down into a sweet and soft kiss. He stroked the back of his hand across the gods face before noticing a certain bulge pressing into his own.

Mitchell nipped at the gods’ lips before flipping them over, pinning the blond underneath him as he rolled his hips, grinning at the hitched breath that escaped from Anders mouth before he dove back in, lips sliding against each other’s as his tongue plundered the gods mouth desperately. Pulling away after several long moments so Anders could catch his breath Mitchell lowered his mouth to the gods ear, his nose bumping at it gently before he spoke.

“Shall I show you just how lucky I am?”

Anders desperate nod was all he needed.


End file.
